<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ronald Weasley and the Troll in the Sex Dungeon by Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303860">Ronald Weasley and the Troll in the Sex Dungeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum'>Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, Dungeon, F/M, Spanking, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory, what else were you expecting?</p><p>**Written for the Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ronald Weasley and the Troll in the Sex Dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as part of Hermione's Nook Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest. </p><p>Inspired by the prompt "Is having a troll in the sex dungeon is such a good idea?"</p><p>Thank you to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne"> BrandonStrayne </a> for fixing my atrocious SPaG!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>“Nrrrgh?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lowered the spanking paddle and cocked an eyebrow at her husband. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron pulled the ball gag from his mouth and said again, more clearly this time, “Who is<em> that?” </em></p><p> </p><p>The note of disgust in Ron’s voice took Hermione aback and she whipped around to face the other direction. “Who are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded towards the opposite side of the dungeon. Hermione craned her neck over the mass of writhing, moaning bodies but she knew immediately who—or, more accurately, what—he was referring to. Head and shoulders taller than everyone else, a mountain troll stood talking (well, grunting, by the looks of it) to a small House Elf who was sporting a leather hood and a cock cage. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my,” she exclaimed quietly. “I don’t think I’ve seen him here before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who invited him?” Ron wondered aloud. Hermione shrugged and tightened her grip on Ron’s leash. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably one of Luna’s friends,” she mused. Ron pulled a face but he nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he seems her type.” He leant closer and whispered in Hermione’s ear. “Now, I don’t want to be <em> that </em>person…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ron,” Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“...I just can’t help but wonder if having a troll in the sex dungeon is such a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” Hermione scolded, giving Ron’s leash a sharp tug. “This dungeon is a sanctuary for all people, regardless of sexual orientation, gender identity or species!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, it’s just…” All he was going to say was considering their previous experience, trolls in confined spaces often spelt disaster. But Ron’s words died on his lips as he saw the indignant anger flash in his wife’s eyes. “I mean, uh...never mind.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will not have you even contemplating excluding anyone from this establishment,” she hissed. “Is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” he replied hurriedly. The top of her head may only reach his shoulder, but Ron felt himself wither a little as Hermione rose to her full height. </p><p> </p><p>“On your knees.”</p><p> </p><p>This was no request and Ron eagerly complied, falling onto his knees at his mistress’s feet. A couple of onlookers watched them with interest as Hermione stalked around him like a predator with its prey in sight. He couldn’t help the small gasp which escaped his lips as suddenly, and without warning, Hermione pressed a spiked stiletto heel between his shoulder blades and pushed him forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Lower,” she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>As Ron lowered his head to the cold, flagstone floor, he raised his bare arse into the air, eagre and ready for his punishment. It took all of his willpower not to wiggle his hips with impatience. He didn’t want to risk an even worse punishment: if Hermione felt that he was being too bratty, she would decline paddling him entirely. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been a very bad boy,” she teased. Ron couldn’t help but arch his back as she dragged the leather paddle up his spine towards his arse. “Are you ready to be punished?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” he replied eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s going to watch while I paddle your arse red,” she purred. “You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” he whimpered. “Please…”</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re such a slut,” she said praisingly. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded and turned his head slightly, just in time to see Hermione raise the studded side of the spanking paddle into the air, and in the moment before she struck him, he felt all of the blood in his body rush south, filling his cock. Merlin, he loved this place. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>